Yoshi PSA
by Pikmin-Volt
Summary: A little PSA that entails what happened in a Friend in the Undead, and to make sure that nothing tragic like what happened to Kaleb ever happens again...


Before we begin: I am aware that Yoshi is a fictional creature, and that this advocacy is hence also fictional. I do not mean to offend or detract from actual animals that are endangered with this. The reason I am doing this, is that Yoshi to me is a treasure that feels so real to me, so naturally, it burns me up to see him and his friends misused or mistranslated. Also, this is an opportunity to get into a little more on why Kaleb became a Spooky Yoshi instead of fully succumbing to the poison in the story he debuted in. Again, I do not mean to take away from any effort to save any endangered species out there in the world.

EDIT: I have decided to make this PSA a one-shot story of its own, given that otherwise, it detracts from the story's theme of happiness and acceptance.

P.S.: I realize that this PSA severely polarizes humans and Yoshis, but given what happens in A Friend in the Undead, I feel it's best to tell this from a human's perspective, namely myself. In case I haven't made it clear, in which case I still have yet to develop as a writer, this is from MY own perspective. This isn't a random narrator here. Here, you get to see the darker side of me, who believes quite little in humanity and has written this because I feel like I owe it to a few fictional friends that helped me out in a dark time...

Now, then...

This… is a hero... This... is a creature of pure joy... Happiness... This is an animal that can bring people up from the toughest of times... This little fellow might look different from what you all are used to seeing, but he is still one of the creatures that are... admittedly too good for this world... You are indeed looking at a Yoshi...

Now... This innocent creature did not always look like this... He was... once a normal purple-colored Yoshi... But at an age so young, he was forced to see how cruel humanity can be, especially to animals.

Yoshis celebrate an annual holiday called Fruit Fest, a joyous occasion where their kind goes out to find fruit in the forest before celebrating for three days or so nonstop with lots of games. It's usually supposed to be a time full of joy. But... it wasn't all that for this poor soul.

During preparations for one Fruit Fest in particular, this little guy stayed BEHIND in the forest, ALL BECAUSE he didn't feel like he contributed enough fruits for the occasion! He kept searching long after telling his friends to go, and that he'd be fine... That was... sadly not the case...

While this fellow was still looking for food, a boy... No... A CRIMINAL... had entered the forest, intent on poisoning the entire RACE of Yoshis into extinction. Can you believe such a thing?! The purple Yoshi was still in the forest while the boy was there, and as it was... he was targeted... and ATTACKED... THIS YOSHI... was POISONED and LEFT TO DIE by this CRIMINAL, and for WHAT? All the poor dinosaur wanted to do was find more fruit so that he could feel like he contributed to Fruit Fest, and he was unjustly punished by a creature of man.

This poor Yoshi, crying for help, was luckily found by a genius child who was FAR nicer, and had the heart of a Yoshi himself. He took him to his lab... He earned the Yoshi's trust straightaway... He was a good friend to this favorite creature of his, who he vowed to heal...

But the Yoshi did not come back as he woke up that morning...

Somehow, the treatment went awry... and the Yoshi had seemingly perished... The child who tried to help him was DEVASTATED, as was his family... To think that at the beginning of the day... This young creature... who had so much energy and happiness inside of him... DIED.

But thankfully, it seemed that the Yoshi would have more time in this world, for he rose again, though differently.

He had a Jack-O-Lantern smile on his belly, a mix of purple and green colors all around him, and black eyes with white pupils that could now change color... He was undead...

This Yoshi... lost his normal life at an age so young, when he had so much to look forward too... And let me tell you this... He was SELFLESS as any other Yoshi out there... He didn't CARE about what he looked like when he first awoke... Instead... he cared for his savior, who he witnessed being ABDUCTED by the same boy who had poisoned him... And then, he later DID see how he looked like now... He fell into DEPRESSION. He would have left his friends out of fear of rejection FOREVER if they didn't find them in time. And around the time that they did, he discovered that he had magical powers too. While us greedy humans would think nothing less than to use them for our own whims, this HERO... was so selfless, that he was AFRAID of what harm he might cause... He didn't want them... That says a lot about this poor fellow, as well as his friends... He just wanted to spend a happy day of Fruit Fest with his friends... He didn't ASK for ANY of this... But... thanks to his friends, he learned to accept who he was now, and that acceptance... activated his true potential...

With his new powers, he CLEANSED the forest of the poison that the criminal was going to use to kill the Yoshis... He... the Yoshi who was traumatized by his recent change... SAVED his friends... He saved the Yoshis...

How he transformed into a Spooky Yoshi instead of dying is shrouded in mystery, but only to us feeble-minded humans... You see... Yoshis... while they are easily frightened like us, know when to show bravery... They know when to stick up for each other... That time... is always... What we as a whole lack in unconditional love, they have it... Because the child who saved the Yoshi, Olly is his name, gave the creature love and nourishment with a Yoshi heart of his own, and combined with the Yoshi's own will to save his friends out of love... Spooky Yoshi was born... A scourge to his enemies... but a true friend to his family, who he laid down his life for...

We as humans may not be perfect, but we certainly have no excuse to continue down our flawed path... What have we done? Instead of looking up to creatures such as the Yoshis as an example, we cast them aside or even KILL them... As a human myself, I am ashamed... And I am glad that I got to meet this Spooky Yoshi myself... I am glad that I got to meet Kaleb... and his new brother... Olly... who is now himself the second Spooky Yoshi... If you want to know how this came to be, how about you get to know the Yoshis better first... THEN... we'll talk...

This has been Pikmin-Volt with a message to save the Yoshis... Now, how about we do just that...


End file.
